The present invention relates to agricultural implements and equipment, and more particularly to a novel method and apparatus for use in preparing the ground for transplanting of crops or seedlings.
In recent years, there has been a significant trend in agriculture from directing seeding fields to field transplanting. This is especially true for so-called row and vegetable crops and field crops such as lettuce, celery, cucumbers, tomatoes, squash, etc. The first step in a seedling transplanting process is to seed soil-containing trays and germinate the seeds in a controlled greenhouse or nursery environment.
After the seedlings have grown to a certain size, the trays are transported to a field for seedling transplanting. This results in an improved efficiency in growing and harvesting, especially true for fields in which crop planting and harvesting occurs several times in a year.
The actual transplanting process is critical from the standpoint that seedlings must be delicately handled in order to prevent damage.
Prior art transplanting apparatus generally take the form of tractor-drawn implements or vehicles having shoes for opening or forming a furrow in the ground. The vehicles also include mechanical chains or wheels which serve as plant holders into which seedlings are manually placed. The holders are operative for selectively placing seedlings in a furrow formed by the shoes. Additionally, there may be provision for packing or bringing the soil in around a seedling by means of press wheels.
However, prior art transplanting apparatus are deficient from the standpoint that the plant holders can damage the crops during transplanting. Furthermore, additional damage can occur during mechanical packing in of soil around a transplanted seedling. Irrespective of seedling damage, it is to be noted that prior art transplanting apparatus generally include rather complex constructions resulting in high purchase prices as well as significant maintenance costs.
Other prior art apparatus may include complex drop tube and suction devices for dropping transplants into the ground. Such devices are also cumbersome and costly.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a transplanting apparatus which will automatically and efficiently form seedling receiving cavities by injecting a fluid jet into the ground. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicular-type transplanting apparatus on which plural fluid dispensing nozzles are mounted for forming relatively elongate cavities in associated crop rows.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transplanting apparatus which forms elongate cavities in the ground having moist interior walls for snugly accommodating a seedling transplanted thereinto.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a transplanting apparatus including a vehicular frame on which is mounted a carriage shiftable forwardly and rearwardly relative to the frame. The carriage includes extendible-retractable ground penetrating members for selectively maintaining the carriage substantially immobile relative to the ground during travel of the frame over crop rows.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent after consideration of the following drawings and detailed description of the invention.